


Perfect For Him

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breasts, Dean x Reader, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gift Fic, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Requested, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Small Breasts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breast kink, sam and dean - Freeform, small boobs, small girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: You've always been self-conscious of your size, you're a small girl, tiny compared to your hunting partners. You've had a crush on the older one, Dean for a while now but you're not the type he goes for so you just resigned yourself to being friends. You have no idea he thinks you're amazing. Guess he'll just have to show you that he thinks you're perfect just the way you are.This is smut with some fluffy buildup.





	Perfect For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little burnt out but I did it! I finally finished this request. I apologize for any errors. 
> 
> *Can you maybe write a short story like that with a thin, small girl with small boobs and Dean is obsessed with them?* -Ariana
> 
> Ariana, I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you like it!

You stared into the mirror looking yourself over a thousand and one times. You looked good but every time it was the same problem.

"You should be president of the itty bitty tittie committee!"

The words rang in your head over and over. The ex that said that to you had no idea how seriously you'd taken that statement but, it weighed on you. You'd stayed friendly but his words were ingrained in you now even years later. Your breasts had grown since junior high but you'd accepted that they'd always be on the small side. Bras were mostly for aesthetic purposes because they made you chest look great. Being petite didn't bother you so much, other than not being able to reach things, and your friends thought it was funny yo use you as an armrest. Your size had actually been an advantage in some cases in your line of work. you were a hunter, which most other hunters thought was funny when they met you because you were just a small girl. Shrugging off the doubt you finished getting dressed and grabbed your wallet and knife.

Recently on a hunt you'd met Sam and Dean Winchester. Since then the three of you stuck together. Hunting with them was intense for a couple reasons. One being they were huge men in general, at least in comparison to your small frame. It didn't help that the older brother Dean was the most attractive man you'd ever laid your eyes on. Another reason was that they had a tendency to go in guns blazing and improvise. It sure had helped make you quieter, faster, and much more aware. You loved it, feeling like you were finally doing some good, you know, making a real difference.

Hopping out of the hotel room and towards the black beauty parked out front, Dean was already in the front seat picking out tunes for the ride and Sam was finishing packing the trunk. It was going to be a hot day if the sweat on Sam's forehead was any indication. You opened the back door and slid in.

"Good morning!" you chimed at the eldest Winchester. He smiled at you in the rearview and said the same. Sam dropped into the passenger side with a huff and moments later you were on the road.

 

===

 

That night when you stopped for gas you noticed a Pub was attached to this rest area, and you knew the three of you could use a nice hot sit-down meal. The night was relaxed, you were enjoying your food and drink just chatting and brainstorming. The company you shared was well worth the long bumpy ride, but it was nice to stretch your legs and eat food that wasn't out of a plastic container. It was your turn to get the drinks so you were waiting patiently at the bar for the blonde hottie to come back. There was a man taller than you (not hard to do) but shorter than either of the Winchesters. He stood next to you facing away but was very loud. He clearly thought he was cooler than he was, you could tell by his yammering at his friend next to him. That guy didn't look like anyone you'd want to know. As if he heard your thoughts, the man you'd just sized up looked back noticing you and immediately turned away from his friend and towards you.

"Hey there lil beauty." His voice itself dripped with arrogance. Disgusting.

Dean was half paying attention to Sam and half staring at your ass. He'd wanted you from the moment he saw you, but he didn't ever anything because he didn't want to get you in any more trouble. As his eyes traveled slowly up your back he noticed a couple of guys talking at you and a surge of jealousy flooded him. He got up without a word and marched over to you. As he did this he saw you put your hand on your hip, a sign that you were about to tell the douchebag off. He grinned, proud that you weren't buyin' whatever this dude was sellin'. Dean came up next to you and you instantly felt taller. He put his hand on the small of your back and stared at the man closest to you. Dude's friend seemed to shrink away back behind his "alpha".

"You ok y/n?"

"Oh she's fine" The goon answered for you still just staring at you.

Dean moved to push you back behind him and get in the guy's face, he towered over the dumbass and you knew the guy was no match. Not wanting him to get kicked out over some jackass you threw yourself between the two men and pushed Dean back away from the losers. You made eye contact with the Dean to drive home your urgency.

"DEAN lets go. He's not worth it. HE'S GROSS!"

You heard a laugh from behind you and the asshole pushed his luck even harder.

"I'm gross! Bitch You -he motions his hands up and down at you- think you could actually satisfy me? I was just throwin' you a bone, I'd break your little ass! You don't even have any tits!"

With that, you saw red, the next thing you knew the dude was on the floor bleeding and Dean had grabbed you yanking you away.

"SAM!" Dean barked and Sam grabbed your stuff and left some cash on the table heading for the door too. The waitress quickly came to get the money and followed you towards the door making sure you took yourselves out. You all ran to Baby and jumped in.

"Wow! Remind me not to underestimate you!" Sam bragged having seen the whole thing unfold.Dean was in awe too. He knew you could handle yourself but he still got the urge to protect you. He hadn't expected you to haul off and deck the guy. That night you all slept in the car. Dean and you spooned giving Sam's giant ass the front seat. "It's a good thing you're tiny." Dean joked and you jabbed him in the stomach. Minutes later you were asleep. You woke up the next day by falling off the edge of the seat. when you got up you noticed a crick in your next. "Great," you said voice dripping with sarcasm. "You good?" Dean asked grinning at you from the seat. "Better than your about to be if you say another word." "The small ones are always so feisty" Dean laughed and quickly got out of the car and away from your reach. 

The ride from then on was filled with laughter and sarcastic banter but eventually, fatigue won over and the car fell silent. You'd been taking turns driving and sleeping but needed to stop soon. When you finally reached a decent looking motel you got 2 rooms, you usually got your own room when it was available. Sam and Dean stopped you as you reached the rooms.

"You sure you're ok? That guy was way out of line." Sam was always so sweet. 

"Don't listen to anything that douchebag said, ok sweetheart." Dean in his own way too. 

The boys were obviously feeling sorry for you, and that was just too much. You awkwardly smiled and said goodnight, quickly going into your room.(It was always better when you could get the rooms next to each other, safer for sure.) You assumed at least Sam would stay up researching, but 2 hours later you were surprised to find that the lights in their room were out. You leaned against the pillar between your two rooms and stared at the stars thinking about that asshole at the bar. Suddenly you heard a step behind you and instinctively snapped into action swinging around, but your arm was caught in a tight grip, the thought that this was something you were no match for crossed your mind and a flash of fear went through you until your eyes made sense of the familiar face looking down at you.

"Dean!"-

He shushed you by putting a finger in front of his lips. The lights from various places illuminating his eyes and you fell, hard. He released your arm and stood back a step.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

You nodded.

"Clearly." You smiled up at him.

"I just hate how some people can be so cruel. That was great night until that asshat had to open his gob."

Dean looked at you with a laugh.

"Gob?" 

"Shut up..." you reluctantly let a grin creep across your mouth.

"He doesn't matter, nothing he said was true, you know that don't you?"

"Yea," you said staring at a pebble on the ground next to your foot.

"No seriously, you're beautiful. I think its hot that your this small limber spitfire." he laughed making you laugh. "You-you're seriously stunning,- he made you look at him- you know that right?"

"Dean I"- he saw the look of distress on your face and couldn't hold himself back.

"That's it!"

He Grabbed your arm and he tugged you towards him. Your free hand landed on his chest, you couldn't look away from him still trying to register what was happening. In the moment following, he wrapped you in his arms and leaned down bringing your faces together. His lips brushed yours just barely and he whispered to you.

"I'll show you how perfect you are." You'd never gotten to see THIS Dean before, you knew it probably existed but that it most likely was reserved for "other" women. Doubt suddenly flooded your mind, sure you were very into what was happening but you didn't want to ruin things.

"Dean I- what if-" He didn't let you finish, he just took your lips.Your body reacted instantly and the two of you kissed like a couple of touch starved teenagers, stopping for a moment when you became aware that you were still in public.

"Here come on."

You nudged him backward and he got the hint to go into your room. The minute the door was closed you were back on each other. He broke away from your lips and kissed softly down your jawline to the sweet spot on your neck. His teeth grazing the delicate skin sent shivers down to your core. His lips moved further still, to your collarbone and then stopped. Dean looked at your bra strap and growled.

"This needs to go." He said flipping your bra strap.

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to taste every inch of you and I doubt you'd rather me rip it off in the heat of the moment?" He raised his eyebrow knowingly.

"Cant we just leave the bra on? They aren't that amazing."

"They're perfect. So you have small tits, whats the big deal? They're perky and round and awesome!"

He'd clearly given this some thought.

"What the hell Dean! Why would you say that?" You pulled away looking anywhere but at him. 

He was pissed now, mad at anyone who had ever made you think you weren't enough. Mad that you didn't believe you were beautiful. He'd imagined what it would be like to have you wrapped around him, fingers digging into his skin as he worshipped your body. He loved breasts, big and small, and yours were the perfect small boobs. 

"Because I like your boobs! I stare at them all the time."

he said not even a little embarrassed.

Blank, your mind was blank. Dean Winchester just yelled at you about how much he liked your boobs. You had not been at all prepared for this conversation, mortified that your body was at the center of it. Dean moved closer to you tilting your face so you'd look at him. When you did you were met with soft kind eyes.

"You're beautiful just the way you are. I know you are self-conscious about your amazingly cute boobs but, I need you to know that you are enough. Maybe not for everyone but for the ones who are worth it, you're perfect."

You wanted to cry and he must've seen that so in typical Dean fashion he quickly tried to lighten the mood.

"Besides when you don't wear a bra you've got the cutest nipples and I can't stop looking." He winked down at you.

"Dean! Jeez!" You laughed shocked by his admission.

"Don't tease me, Winchester." You laughed but it had sadness to it that Dean didn't miss.

"I'm not teasing, I've stared at you more times than I can count. I don't know how you haven't caught me."

He inched closer, closing the distance that your conversation had induced. He talked in a low rumble that made your stomach knot.

"The way your breasts sit drives me crazy, I want them in my mouth. I want to hear the noises you make while I play with them, you're so petite that it makes me hard just thinking of you taking my cock." You gasped shocked at his boldness but you should've expected it. 

He leaned in closer just whispering in your ear. "Wanna see if I can make you cum just by playing with your gorgeous pink little nipples?" You turned your head to him and kissed him hard. He snuck his hand around your back and in one snap of his fingers, he had your bra unclasped, lifting both it and your shirt over your head. You looked up at him as he was looking down your body. feeling open and vulnerable, you wanted to hide. You tried to put your arm up to cover your breasts but he stopped you short and picked you up wrapping your legs around his waist walking over and sitting on the bed.

"You're absolutely perfect."

He kissed you and held you close for a moment, you could feel the warmth radiating off of him, your breasts rubbed gently against his henley as you both chased each other's tongues. It was so soft yet there was so much pent-up tension that you could tell he was holding back. His mouth then slid down over your jaw to the sensitive spots on your neck and you caught him mumbling "mine" as he did it. He nipped at your collarbone and licked your soft skin all while his large hands explored your soft skin. You were shocked when he suddenly cupped your breast. His cold fingers instantly perked your nipple and he hummed as he ran his thumb over it. Your hips involuntarily bucked towards him and he pulled you closer thrusting himself up to meet you. That punched a sound of pure pleasure out of your throat, music to his ears.

"You're so sensitive, fuck, I'm gonna love making you cum for me."

"Deeaan." You whined feeling a need you'd never felt. 

You looked at him and bit your lip lost in your lust for the man. No one had ever made you feel as sexy as you felt right now, ever. You suddenly understood his size kink. He liked you being smaller, it turned him on to take something so fragile, to have something he could protect and care for, even if you didn't need it. He was huge compared to you and you had to admit it turned you on too, to be so small in his lap and have his muscular arms around you. As you stared at him and the man just smirked and went back to kissing your neck, he was making you feel things you didn't even think were possible, you were overwhelmed. His hands explored every available inch of you but always came back to your breasts. He'd kissed your lips swollen and marked your neck up nicely, but you still needed more, his hands had been working your breasts softly, just massaging them, learning what you liked, but on a particularly steamy kiss, he pinched one of your nipples and the burst of pleasure forced a cry to jump out of your mouth. He loved the needy sound you made and did the same to your other nipple. This time you just stared into his eyes and moaned. Your eyes told him to take you and he didn't hesitate. He flipped you both so you were under him on the bed and trailed small kisses all over your chest, it tickled and made you giggle and squirm. He stopped your little dance by pushing himself flush against your core grinding his denim covered erection against your clit. Your laugh turned into a groan and you grabbed him staring deep into his eyes. They were almost black his pupils were so blown.

"You keep looking at me like that and I won't be able to hold it back."

Your response was to grind yourself against his hard length and let out a nice wanton moan. He growled into your neck and the two of you rolled around together dry fucking until he managed to latch his warm wet mouth onto one of your nipples. You'd never felt such a sensation. Sure men had sucked on your tits before but not like this. Not like they actually wanted to. It always just seemed like they were only doing it to try and please you. Dean on the other hand…

"Oh God, oh fuck- Dean!" You couldn't help but cry out and grip his spiky hair for dear life. The way his tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh was exquisite. He sucked and nipped at the perked buds like they were dipped in whiskey.

"Fuck, you taste so good- you feel so good in my hands!" He pulled away and just looked at the needy mess he'd made you. You instantly brought your hands up and massaged your overwhelmed breasts.

"Nope! Those are mine now." He grabbed your hands and went back to making the coil of need tighten in your stomach.

"Please Dean I need more, you're driving me crazy"

You were so worked up you were gonna lose it if you didn't cum soon. He pulled your pants off and settled back between your legs. He trailed his fingers along your inner thigh and over your panties until he felt a wet spot.

"Fuck" he panted into your neck as he bit you. It hurt but sent firecrackers through your body.

"Dean!" you called out. He slid his fingers under your panties and dipped a finger into your warmth. You arched your back and let out a sigh.

"You're gonna cum for me ok beautiful?" You lifted your head and pulled him into a kiss.

"Dean, if you don't fuck me-!" A hand came up to cover your mouth as his thumb and fingers went to work on your aching wetness while his mouth tortured your sensitive breasts. Between his fingers finding your sweet spot and his tongue wrapped around your nipples you saw stars as you clenched down on his fingers and cried out his name. He worked you through the shuddering twitching pleasure of your climax when you finally snapped out of your haze you felt ignited. Like he'd fixed something in you. You realized he liked the one part of you-you thought made you unwanted. He wanted that part. Something snapped, you felt mischevious and decided to repay the man.

"Dean – he looked up from licking his fingers, something that made you want him even more- sit up against the headboard"

He did so and you sat on top of him, undoing his pants and pushing them down just far enough. When his sizable member popped free you couldn't help but grasp it gently, teasing his already leaking head. He groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. Then you sat above him and lined yourself up. You sat down on him and as the head of his cock disappeared he lifted his head and grabbed your hair pulling you close and kissing you hard. You sank all the way down on him and his other hand gripped your hip for dear life. You pulled away from his kiss and spoke softly

"Dean, you really like my breasts?"

"Fuck, yea babydoll I love them."

"You like sucking on them and playing with them?"

He nodded feverishly trying to kiss you as you started to ride him.The drag of his large cock stretching you was like nothing you'd felt before. He moaned as you did, not saying anything just letting out filthy grunts and moans as you gyrated your hips. He dipped his head into your neck growling from the feeling of wanting to cum so badly. He wasn't sloppy like you expected a man to get as he got closer to release, he was gentle and calculated. The noises he made were so hot that you felt your climax build with every breath that left his throat. He worked you over so well he had you riding him faster and harder by the minute to keep up with the pleasure of it all. Then he dipped down further and bit your nipple one last time before rolling on top of you and pushing himself so deep it snapped the elastic that had been tightening inside you.Every time he pounded into you he hit your sweet spot and you felt your orgasm extend further and further. All there was was him inside you. There he was, pulling the most pleasure you'd ever felt out of you when you heard a choked breathe leave him and he squeezed you tight, between the pulse of him inside you and the sounds he was letting out you knew he was cumming hard so you wrapped around him moving you hips helping draw his climax out as well. Finally, you both just lay there panting.

"Fuck." He huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Now do you believe you're perfect just the way you are?"

"I dunno you might have to remind me every once in a while." You joked, he slowly pulled out of you and dragged you closer into his arms. You pulled the blankets over you in the mess that was your bed.

"Once in a while? Sweetheart your not gonna be able to get me away from you." He laughed nuzzling into you.

"I can live with that."


End file.
